


kissed

by captbuccaneer



Series: howl [7]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: His eyes flicker down to her lips and she stops breathing.





	kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Nightbound Ch. 5 during the diamond scene where MC patches Cal up post-Minotaur fight

His eyes flicker down to her lips and she stops breathing.

 _Oh_.

“Can I?” he murmurs, looking at her in askance.

There’s a pause where she’s unable to speak under his heated gaze and she’s positive he can hear the thundering of her heart in her ribcage, because holy  _hell_.

“Yes,” she breathes. “Of course.”

The first brush of his lips over hers is hesitant and chaste, as if he’s giving her a chance to back away if she wants, but she doesn’t. What she  _wants_  is her tongue down his throat, so she presses back, hard, feeling smug when his mouth falls open for hers with a pleased noise, and then he’s kissing her for real.

Cal kisses the way he plays the piano – confident, joyful, and really fucking  _good_.

His hand comes up to cup her jaw, thumb stroking her cheek, so incongruently tender to the hungry way he’s moving his mouth against hers. Thankfully they’re already sitting on his bed, because there’s no way her legs would be able to hold her up when he’s sucking on her tongue hard and filthy.

She can’t decide where to leave her hands, where to touch him with his shirt off; her hands skate up his arms, over the definition of his biceps, lingering on his shoulders, lightly over the hair on his solid chest–

When she told Kristin she wanted to hook up with someone hot for her birthday, a werewolf wasn’t exactly who she had in mind.

But he’s much,  _much_  better.

She sinks her fingers into his beautiful long hair and tugs lightly with a fist; he immediately pulls back, making a needy, desperate groan.  _Jesus_. Staring at him wide-eyed, she tugs again, harder this time. He growls, sending a shiver through her, and then he’s leaning in, kissing her with so much force it has her bending backwards. He trails a hand down to the small of her back, resting it just above her ass, and she whimpers when she realizes it spans almost all the way across.

If he wanted to slide his hand a little lower and palm her ass, she’d let him. She’d let him do a lot of things to her. His kisses are devastating to the point that they might ruin her for anyone else, and the way his tongue fucks into her mouth has her imagining what it’d be like to have him on top of her, or underneath, or behind, or any which way, really.

The door downstairs slams, startling both of them apart. Cal’s hair is in complete disarray, tangled in every direction; he breathes hard through kiss-swollen lips, a deep blush over his nose, and she can’t imagine she looks much better, the way he’s staring at her.

There’s a beat of silence and his shoulders start to shake, and then he grins wide and laughs hard, and she joins him, giggling in the release of tension. Once the moment subsides, he leans in for a quick, sweet kiss.

“We’ve got a bloodwraith to catch, but, um.” He squeezes her hand, eyes warm and earnest on hers. “After. We’ll talk about this?”

“After,” she agrees, and steals one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
